


Podfic: The Perfect Day

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny aren't fooling anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16814) by Orithain and Rina. 



Part 2 out of 5

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?swhvppoh7vf3pkh)


End file.
